My Stupid Dobe
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: Sasuke has a collar for Naruro. What are his intentions? SasukeNaruto with hints of GaaraNaruto. Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. Now Complete!
1. The Offer

Hey everyone. I have a new story here. This idea was given to me by xXShadowedfateXx and is therefor dedicated to that individual. I hope you enjoy this! Oh and xXShadowedfateXx I was reading your pairing list and I decided to add a bit of Gaara/Naruto in it as well. Enjoy!

My Stupid Dobe- Written by Katelyn McGlone

Chapter One- The Offer

It was a plesent day. All was normal for the blond boy... or as normal as things could get... He glanced over at Sasuke. The other was most definatly in a mood today. That would be normal, as the boy was always brooding and all, but today was off. Sasuke had made no attempt to say anything to him today. Naruto figured he could talk for hours to his friend, but get no reaction what so ever. Let's face it, the silence was killing the normally talkative boy.

Naruto quit walking. This caused the Uchiha to look back at his friend in a slightly worried manner. "What's wrong Dobe?" he asked as the other folded his arms across his chest.

Naruto pouted cutely. "You've only said about five words to me since we left your house... AND they wern't even insults! What's up with that? I think you must be getting sick! It's so unlike you to not even make an EFFORT to insule me!" Naruto continued to ramble.

Sasuke shook his head and watched as Gaara and his sister were walking past them without even so much as a hello.

Naruto seemed to forget why he was angry when he saw his Sand Village buddy. "Hey Gaara! How've you been? It's been a while huh?"

A small smile played at the sand masters lips. "It has been a while Naruto. But you didn't seem to change much since then have you? Only you though I suppose. I've been busy though... I'm here on buisness but I'm going to take a break. Would you like to join me?" he offered tiltng his head slightly.

Sasuke was seething. Why was he so angry though? It wasn't even like he liked the blond... After all, he always had to make an effort to protect him from everything. Who wouldn't though? The blond was too innocent for words... and anything could hurt that! Naruto didn't need something like that. He was fine as he was!

Naruto smiled his classic grin. "I'd love to Gaara! We have SO much to catch up on! I mean, they have this new flavor of ramen and I think you'd like it!" Naruto was talking Gaaras' ear off about the ramen, but the red haired boy didn't seem to mind much, as he let himself be drug off by the blond towards the said stand.

Sasuke watched the pair leave and couldn't help but bite his thumb nail out of habit. Gaara wouldn't try anything funny towards Naruto... would he? 'UGH! Now I know how Naruto must feel when he thinks too hard!' Sasuke thought with a grumble, barely noting that he almost bit his thumb nail off. Suddenly an idea came to mind. It was perfect! First of all, it would let Naruto be himself, but let everyone else know he was his pet. 'Pet? Hmm... it's a thought... It does have a ring to it after all...' With that, Sasuke walked towards the pet store. An unSasukelike grin found its way to his face. He stalked off towards the ramen stand, hiding from sight but clearly spying.

Gaara was mid sentence when Sasuke arrived andwhat he heardtotally panicked the Uchiha. "- so cute... Naruto would you like to come to the Sand Village with me. It would be nice having you there. It would sure lift everyones' spirits. Besides, I wouldn't mind having you by my side when I become Kazekage."

Narutos' eyes widened slightly as he pulled the red head into a hug. "Oh it sounds like so much fun! I'd love to go!" He relased the future Kazekage, who was blushing slightly at the sudden touch. "Besides, I hardly ever get to leave here!"

Sasuke muttered curse words under his breath and focused his chakara to his feet as he climbed the tree that would get him closest to Naruto. He walked to a branch that hung directly over the blond. Gaara and Naruto were so focused on eachother, they wouldn't notice Sasuke... the sight almost made him sick... He reached down to clasp his new collar on Naruto, but he lost his footing in the process. He fell from the tree and right into Narutos' lap.

Naruto blinked as Sasuke made himself comfortable in blonds lap from where he fell. "Um... Hi?" Sasuke offered, a light tinge gracing his facial features.

Naruto smiled akwardly. "Hi yourself!" he glanced over at Gaara, who was glaring daggers at the Uchiha, but it was half hearted as a knowing smile played at his lips.

Sasuke took a hint and the blush deepened as he climbed off of Naruto. "Um sorry about that... I-"

Naruto cut him off. "No harm here. Don't worry about it." he laughed lightly and turned back to Gaara as they planned their trip to the Sand Villiage.

Sasuke sighed and watched the two. 'Maybe they are good together... but I can't help this feeling of jelousy... Damn! What's wrong with me!'

* * *

Hmmm Sasukes' jelous... What now? Well next chapter involves Gaara and Narutos' trip to the Sand Village... and Kiba comes into the picture... Strange stuff eh? This author has it all figured out so don't question her judgement. It'll all work out in the end. Oh and to clear this up now, the main pairing is Naruto/Sasuke, but there will be partial Naruto/Gaara. Well untill then, Later much! 


	2. To The Land Of Sand

Hey all! I hope you liked the first chapter! Anywho, here's chapter two! 

My Stupid Dobe Chapter Two- To The Land of Sand!

Gaara had left them to go do what he had originally came to do. This left Sasuke and Naruto all alone together once more.

Naruto was humming to himself, a happy content look on his face. Sasuke blinked. "What're you so happy about dobe?" Naruto just smiled more. "I get to actually go to the Sand Village! For a visit! No mission involved! It's just the thing I need. Besides, Gaara will be there to show me around... It'll be so much fun!"

Sasukes eye twitched at the word fun. 'I know Gaara... His idea of fun with Naruto is probably-' He stopped thinking at that point, his eyes growing in size. "Naruto, are you SURE you want to go? I mean I'm sure you'll just be a pain and all, what with Gaara being so busy..."

Naruto blinked, scratching his head slightly. "Wow Sasuke! If I didn't know you any better, I would almost think that you wanted me to stay here?" he laughed. "But I know you couldn't care less if I was in your hair or not. Think of it as a break from me. After all, it's probably what you want more than anything?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "No it's nothing like that. I mean, it's just so far away, and there are ways you could have fun here... And besides, we could go on some missions together. Just like always?"

Naruto stopped walking and looked over at Sasuke. "You know, I really do think you're sick. I think you should go to the doctors... They might be able to help you. They would love to help you too I'm sure. I mean come on, you're Sasuke, everyones' heart throb!"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah sure Dobe... But you know, the only person I want to think of me as a 'heart throbb', as you so kindly put it, will never think of me as more than a friend."

Naruto blinked for a moment. "Sasuke... Teme... What are you talking about. You could have ANYONE in the whole village. For crying out loud! You have your own fan club!"

"God you're stupid... You know, the only person I want, won't join my fan club. I swear you need EVERYTHING explained to you, don't you?" he shook his head. "What ever, it doesn't matter. So anyway, when are you leaving for the Sand village?"

"Tommorow... Which reminds me. I need to pack. So I guess I'll see you later then. Oh and, I hope you can win over whoever didn't join your fan club. You deserve to be happy... Maybe that person will make you smile more..." Naruto smiled his ever foxy-like grin.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Um... thanks I think..." he sighed and waved as Naruto left to go over to his apartment to pack. 'My stupid dobe... Why can't you see that the only one who'll make me happy and smile is you?' that last thought made him blink. "Maybe I really should see a doctor..." he muttered. "Damn love sickness..." After that, Sasuke left and went on his own merry little way. He after all, had to plan ways to win his dobes' heart. And besides, he had to give himself time to talk himself out of bringing weapons of mass destruction... The last thing he needed was the Sand Village people thinking of him as some kind of threat.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was packing his things, humming a cute little song all the while. Finishing things off, he zipped up his pack and slung it over his shoulder. All he had left to do was wait for-

Gaara lept into Narutos' room with a somewhat grin on his face. "You know, you really should lock your windows."

Naruto blinked. "Yeah probably... but there's no reason to. Everyone who wants to get in would only find more destructive ways to do so, and leaving the window unlocked will save me money for damages in a long run."

Gaara nodded. "I suppose so. But still it isn't safe. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" he sighed. "So are you ready to go? I finished my job here and I'm getting the feeling Sasuke wants me gone. You know... he's kind of creepy. He's been following me around giving me strange looks... He either has an early death wish for me... or he has a strange infatuation with me..."

"I think it's the first one. I mean earlier he tried to convince me not to leave with you... Dunno why though. I'm not going to ask though. He's been in a strange mood... Let's leave it at that..."

Gaara gave Naruto a strange look. "It's far fetched to think about... but I think Sasuke likes you... It only makes sense... I mean, take this morning for example. He was blushing when he fell into your lap..."

Naruto shook his head furiously. "Cha! I wish he liked me. Then maybe he wouldn't be so mean to me... though lately he hasn't made an effort to insult me or anything... which is kind of strange, by a lot... Seriously though, Sasuke would never like me in a million years! The day that happens, is the day that it gets chilly in a very warm place."

"My my my... Naruto, you need to get your eyes checked I think. If you haven't noticed those looks he gi- Oh never mind. Why do I bother? Heh, whatever. Are you ready to head on out?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to keep you here more than I had to." Naruto smiled sheepishly and led Gaara out of his home. "Um... I don't exactly know how to get to the Sand Village. I'm sorry, but maybe you should take the lead..."

Gaara tilted his head slightly, a smile playing at his lips. "That's fine. Alright let's go." With that the two began to journey to the land of sand.

Sasuke watched as they left their villages' gates. Slipping Narutos collar into his pocket, he began to follow them once he was sure they were too far ahead to notice his presence.

* * *

Many hours passed and finally Gaara and Naruto arrived at the Village of Sand.

"Well, it's not much, but welcome anyway!" Gaara lifted his hand and pointed to the land before them. "Oh and please, do enjoy your stay!" he said with a wink.

Naruto grinned. "Could you show me around?"

"You don't even have to ask." Gaara reached out and laced fingers with Naruto and pulled him around his village. Naruto hadn't even noticed, as his mind was fully focused on all that Gaara was showing him. Again, this was the reason that he loved visiting the other neighboring lands.

Sasuke had been following, all the while trying his hardest not to wretch. Seeing Gaara so close to his dobe was enough to make him sick. It was also almost enough to attack the red head for even daring to get so close to his prey (Naruto). Naruto was his damnit! 'He is? I wonder if this place has a decent doctor... I mean, I think I need to go. I've tried to ignore it, but I can't. Thoughts of Naruto just won't go away!'

"Gaara!" The said person turned around to see someone who was out of breath. "You have a mission."

"Oh great..." he said sarcastically. "I have company. Can't you get someone else to do whatever it is?"

"No I'm sorry. The person you're to escourt specifically asked for you." Gaara clenched his fist at his sides. "I'm not running a fucking baby sitting service!" he ground out. The delivery ninja looked slightly nervous all of the sudden. "I.. I understand. I'm sorry Gaara but you have to..." he hesitantly handed the red head a note. "Gaara, it shouldn't take more than an hour. Please... relax..."

The red head sighed as he turned to face Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto... I'll be back in an hour, and if I end up taking more than that, then I'll make sure to take it out on our messenger boy here..." he said in a seething manner towards the delivery ninja.

"Gaara it's perfectly fine. I'll just use this time to look around. I'll see you when you get back. Believe it!" Naruto said cheerfully making a peace sign.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." Gaara turned back to the messenger boy, who was trying to get away. "You! Do me a favor and tell anyone who's out and about to watch out for Naruto and make sure nothing happens to him. If I find out anything did, then people will... well I really don't think I need to fill in that blank..." he recieved a shaky nod in reply. "Alright then Naruto. I'll see you later. Believe it." he said trying out the others catch phrase. This caused Naruto to laugh as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Well, now that Naruto is alone he decided to go check out what kind of food there was. He realised there was a ramen stand. Without a second thought, he took a seat and ordered some miso ramen. There was someone breathing down his neck. This caused him to freeze up all of a sudden. Hesitantly he looked behind him and was thankful to see it was only Kiba. "Kiba!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey, I didn't know you had any missions out here..."

"Yes well, thankfully it just ended. I couldn't take another moment with the little brat I had to protect getting over here. I swear he was just like... well he was just like you Naruto! No wonder I had a constant headache!"

Naruto pouted adorably. "Aww come on Naruto I'm only kidding! You know I have your back. So don't look so hopeless. Hey, you know what. I have a lot of restless energy and I need to get it out of me before I head back to our village. I mean that trip here was a waste of time. There wasn't anyone to fight... So would you like to spar with me?"

Naruto nodded. "Sounds like fun! I just learned this new move, and I've been dying to try it out! This'll give me a chance to do so!"

Kiba laughed and took a fighting stance. "Okay then. Whenever you're ready Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and stood up, setting his bowl aside. "You're going down Kiba!"

"Oh no you don't!" someone shouted knocking Naruto to the ground pinning him there.

Kiba burst out laughing. "No Naruto... I think it's you who went down..."

Naruto ignored him and looked up at, "Sasuke?"

* * *

Alright everyone! One more chapter after this. We will soon be able to see if Naruto gets a collar, and we also get to see what happens to Sasuke! Yeahness! 


	3. A Kiss For Jelousy

My Stupid Dobe

Chapter Three- A Kiss For Jelousy

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, not even bothering to fight the one who had him pinned in such a way that he couldn't move at all. He was so close... he could feel Sasukes' breath... He gulped.

"Don't fight needlessly. You don't need to risk yourself getting hurt. I couldn't bare the thought of you being in pain..." he nodded to himself and a guilty look crossed his features as he moved slightly so he could reach into his pocket. He pulled a collar out and showed it to Naruto.

Naruto pulled one of his arms free and fingered the collar. It was a simple black leather strip of material. Haning from it was a silver heart shape piece of metal. The inscription was 'Naruto-Property Of Sasuke'.

Kiba watched this and a knowing smile crossed his features. 'Finally. Now all can be right with the world... Or as right as the world can get at least. You go for it Uchilia!' He turned on his heel and made his way out of the Sand Village.

"You don't have to wear it..." Sasuke muttered biting his lower lip lightly. "I don't expect you to..." He was expecting to be hit, or some other act of violence towards him.

Naruto pulled himself free from the pin down. He gave Sasuke a strange look for a moment, which really seemed to freak Sasuke out pretty bad. "If you're going to hurt me, or say something, well, there's no better time than the present!" he said, unable to take the prolonged silence. He really didn't know what he was expecting, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting Naruto to smile and wrap his arms around his neck. "Aww Sasuke. You're so adorably sweet!" he sat down in front of Sasuke, his back facing the Uchilia. "Do the honors?" he asked passing him the collar.

Sasuke was in shock for the most part. Naruto was letting him? Did that mean he felt the same? Ugh! Too many things to take into concideration! Why can't things just be easy for once! What did he ever do to deserve to have such a complicated life! He took the collar and wrapped it around Narutos' neck, latching the hook in the back. Once that was finished, Naruto turned around to face his friend. "Thanks. It means more than you could ever know..."

Sasuke smiled, a true genuine smile (and Hell just froze over). "I'm glad you like it." He pulled Naruto closer to him and leaned forward, claiming the others lips with his own.

Narutos' eyes widened slightly in shock. His bestest best friend he's ever had was kissing him... on the lips... and... he was enjoying every moment... Without another thought, Naruto wrapped his arms around his (more than apparently) friends' neck, and proceeded to kiss him back.

Oh and sadly, ninja are human too. They need air like, just the rest of us.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, but still held onto Sasuke. A cheesy grin played at his lips. "Well, I suppose that answered our questions..." He buried his head in Sasukes' chest, which caused him to hold his dobe protectively.

* * *

Elsewhere, not to far away, a red head sand ninja sat in a tree, watching the whole scene before him. A sad smile graced his lips. 'We would have made a great team, Naruto, but you belong with Sasuke. I'm sure he'll take care of you. Be happy, that's all I could ask of you. But if he hurts you, I'll kill him in a hearbeat.' Gaara thought, this time a true genuine smile gracing his lips.

Oh yes, Kiba was right. Things are now well and right with the world... That is... untill Naruto and Sasuke began their trip back to the leaf village...

* * *

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto was walking hand in hand with his new boyfriend back home.

Sasuke was in a world of his own at the moment, somewhere located on could nine... "Hmm what Dobe?"

Naruto would have hit Sasuke over the head for that statement, but chose to think of it as endearing. After all, Sasuke wouldn't want to be mean to Naruto, not after all Sasuke had to do to show Naruto his feelings and all. "You know... I don't do uke..." he stated simply to the other.

If his eyes could have got any larger, they would have fell out of the poor Uchilias head. He shook it off and a smirk crossed his features. "Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that won't we?" With that he pushed, gently, Naruto against a tree and showed his boyfriend that ...he doesn't do uke either...

* * *

Authors Notes- Take that ending as you want to. I know, from reading about a ton of fanfiction, some perfer Sasuke as the seme, while others perfer Naruto as the seme. This ending should appease both people. I may write an epilouge, if people want one that is. But as of now, this story is done. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!  
Cow 


End file.
